


Old habits die hard

by Bookworm39



Series: RvB Angst Wars [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Major Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, RvB Angst War, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: (originally posted June 14, 2017)Anonymous said: ( twinmeansneveralone ) For the angst war how about North calming South down after her finds her pacing the halls having a panic attack because of a nightmare?When you’re the only one each other has for so long, it’s obvious you’d grow close.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota & Agent South Dakota (Red vs. Blue)
Series: RvB Angst Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641157
Kudos: 8





	Old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> (insert generic message about finally posting my RvB Angst Wars 2k17 entries to AO3 and how I'm not updating the story/notes and instead just copy/pasting)  
> Probably not my greatest work, as while I have nothing against then, I don’t love the twins as much as I do some of the other Freelancers. Hopefully I did them justice!

She ducked and tumbled, turning and putting a bullet through the soldier behind her before taking off down the walkway. She had to get to him.

He hadn’t seen the sniper yet. If he knew, he might be able to get away. But she had to warn him first.

Just a little more. About a hundred paces. He could probably even hear her from this distance.

She saw the red dot of a laser sight align itself between his shoulder blades.

“North! North, look out!”

The gunshot tore into her ears, and she was jolted awake.

* * *

North was pacing the hallways, humming to himself. Actually, he was humming to Theta, but you couldn’t tell that at a glance. While he’d just been implanted, he had already figured out that the A.I. fragment was restless, and he didn’t like when it was too quiet and dark. Seemed like he got scared easily. So North was stretching his legs, pacing past each of his teammates’ rooms. Wash, York, Maine…

By this point, he was passing the women’s bunks. Carolina, Ohio, South…

He froze. Maybe he was wrong, but he could’ve sworn he heard thumping in there… He took a step towards his sister’s door, wondering if he should go in.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and South came tearing out of her room like a bat out of hell. She was breathing hard, her eyes wild, but as soon as she saw North, she threw her gun (which North was still trying to figure out how she snuck into her room) to the floor and ran straight to him. “Holy fuck! I-I-Fucking hell!”

North stumbled backwards slightly with the force of the blow, but quickly threw his arms around her. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, you’re alright, got it?” He guided her back into her room, sitting her on the bed. “Deep breaths. Bad dream?”

“Yeah…” South followed his instruction, fighting to control her heartbeat. This was something they’d built up since childhood-any time one of them had nightmares, the other would sit with them until they were calmed down, then, depending on how bad it was, would stay until the one who had the nightmare fell asleep, or even through the night. It was the best they could do, given what they had to work with when they were young.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” He glanced out into the hallway. “Let me go grab your gun, alright?”

“…Alright.”

North got up and retrieved the weapon, but when he turned around, South was halfway across the room, watching him. “…You OK?”

“Yeah, fine. Just… keeping an eye on you, is all.”

North pursed his lips. Clearly that nightmare had involved him… “Don’t worry about me, got it?” He put a hand on her shoulder, leading her to bed again. “Want me to sit with you for a second?”

“You should probably go to bed…”

“I’m not leaving you alone if you’re upset, got it?”

“…Thanks.”

It was a habit that stuck around for years. One would be in distress; the other would come to help them.

And over time, she found…

(Maine-no, the Meta-was chasing her, looking for Delta. She could hear the A.I. fragment throwing up information, but she couldn’t focus on it. Had to run. Had to avoid the blade she felt go through her torso like butter-)

…even after everything…

(South stumbled out of her makeshift shelter, looking for her brother.)

…that the urge to run to one’s sibling for comfort…

( _That’s right. He’s not here anymore._ )

…was hard to brush off.


End file.
